


Lucky

by GethWow



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GethWow/pseuds/GethWow
Summary: A short drabble about my Vampire: the Masquerade ttrpg character, Tillie, and how she meets one of her two closest(and only) friends. Might not make much sense out of context, but I'm more than happy to answer questions about them, just wanted to share it





	Lucky

Silence between two kindred as one stared at the other, her eyes too focused on the ground in shame and fear to return his gaze. A deep breath, then a sigh as he crouched down to meet her, setting a hand on the arm of her chair.

"Alright Miss, what's the name?"

"Mathilda.... I uh, I'm called Tillie though..."

"Well Tillie," He said, voice even and warm as he held out his hand, watching as she hesitantly shook it. "You can call me Theo, and you're real lucky I'm the one who found you. Some of the other kindred are running circles trying to figure out whos draining people so carelessly, but I'm going to assume you're just scared and don't know what you're doing. Am I right?"

Tillie merely nodded while tears formed in her eyes- she didn't know what to expect from this point. Caught draining a human- a creep, but still a human, and still with hardly a grasp of what being kindred was beyond what to avoid to keep from dying (again) and how to feed, not to let humans know what she was. As kind as this man seemed, she felt so horribly about herself already, how could he not think of her as a monster as well? An act, it had to be.

But then he sighed and gave her a smile.

"And I'm guessing your sire left?"

"I... I don't know... where she is but... s-she wouldnt just /leave.../ she loved me a-and I loved her, but in Italy she... I dont know..." Eyes welled up with tears of blood, fresh compared to the dried blood which had been dripping from her forehead prior to feeding. Hearing her mention Italy, Theo quickly put together that she must have seen her sire last during the war- details could come later. For now he saw a young kindred, the same scared look he remembered seeing in his son's eyes when the boy was young and was worried he was in trouble, or that there was something beneath his bed. Though her fears clearly held much more weight than those of a child who could be assured by simply looking in the closet.

"Hey, hey, its alright dear... I'm sure she didnt mean to leave you either," A lie, it was harder to believe a sire would stay unless they planned on using the fledgling for some twisted purpose. But this young woman- oh how clear her heartache was. Lies and comfort for now, and perhaps eventually it would be proven whether or not she was right. "Let me help you, at least teach you how to feed properly so you arent getting yourself into more trouble, alright? And maybe, maybe I can teach you more about the unlife until your sirecm comes back."

There was silence between the two for a bit longer aside from the hiccups and sniffs of Tillie attempting to stifle her tears. She still felt uncertain, but oh how desperate she was for help, to try to put herself back together in one way or another.

And so Theo took Tillie home, allowed her to clean the blood on her face, hands, and feet.

___________

Tillie glanced up from the bar, Theo idly toying with the watch she'd fixed for him. No longer were they in 1945, the year was now 2019. One of her two friends, the only one who knew her well, who knew her story. Theo had helped her back to her feet, agreed to keep so many secrets for her, even going so far as to act as though he were her sire and she, too, was Ventrue, not Toreador. Her sire had never returned, never sent a letter. But as much as her dissapearance affected Tillie even more than 70 years later, looking at Theo now she knew she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything.

"Hey," She said, breaking the man out of his tangent about that week at the bank and turning his attention to her as she wiped down a class. "Thank you... for everything. I... I just hope you know that I've got your back. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Theo paused, then grinned. One of his hands took hers, squeezed it tightly as he laughed.

"Tillie, you don't have to say a thing. I know you, I can see it in your eyes. I'm just lucky I'm the one who found you."

"So am I big guy. So am I."


End file.
